The Big One
by don2014
Summary: The year is 2040 and the Canadian Armed forces bring the SAS, JSOC and the Ghosts to help fight against a new threat to the world. Follow SAS Captain John Price, JSOC Commander David Mason and Ghost: Keegan Russ, Canadian soldier: Ryder in their story in the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: It Begins

 _USS Barack Obama_

David "Section" Mason heads to the bridge to meet with Admiral Briggs.

"Think about it Section fifteen years ago we managed to raid the Cordis Die base in Haiti and kill Raul Menendez ending the second cold war" Briggs says.

"And the world has kept quiet for us since, well there was the whole Federation, Ghost war but that's over too" Section says.

"Sometimes I wish we had something to do but, I'd rather be home knowing the world is safe then fearing for the lives of everyone" Briggs says.

 _USS Liberator_

"Welcome back to the Liberator years back we met on here to take out the Federation now, we've got nothing to loose" Merrick says.

"We're now a squad of JSOC, has anyone heard from them by the way?" Keegan asks.

"No they've gone quiet too face it boys, there's no enemies for us seniors to fight" Hesh says.

"You got a good point Hesh I didn't think I'd see you after..." Merrick says.

"Zip it don't let me think about it ever" Hesh interrupts.

 _SAS Stronghold_

"Baseplate, sir we got someone to see you he'll only speak to you" Overlord says.

"Price, what do you want son?" MacMillan asks.

"My gear and Soaps too" Price says.

"Why? What're you planning son?" MacMillan says.

"An end to all wars by killing off the members of the Ultranationalists" Price says.

"Price what have you missed? After the death of Makarov the president of Russia made a peace treaty with the UN we won son" MacMillan explains.

"Guess I'm just loosing my head all my mates are dead Mac" Price says.

"That's what war will do to you son come we'll talk" MacMillan says.

 _Canadian Armed Forces Camp_

"Conners allow me to introduce you to the new recruit" a soldier says.

"Another tool passed all the tests? What's your name kid?" Conners asks.

"Ryder sir" the recruit says.

"Is that your first or last kid?" Conners asks.

"Neither it's his nickname his real name is Packie Floyd" the soldier says.

"So you already met Buck? Annoying ain't he?" Conners asks.

"Shut up Conners" the soldier says.

"Alright on me we're meeting with the UN I'll fill you in on the way Ryder" Conners says.

 _USS Barack Obama_

"Section are you ready to get moving yet again?" Briggs asks.

"Another call to battle?" Section asks.

"The UN has called a meeting at the Canadian Armed forces bunker" Briggs says.

"Alright I'll gather my men" Section says.

 _USS Liberator_

"Hesh are you tagging along?" Merrick asks.

"Where are we going?" Hesh asks.

"JSOC wants us to go with them to a meeting with the UN" Keegan explains.

"Sure I'll go" Hesh says.

 _SAS Stronghold_

"Director, Captain we've been called to a meet with the United Nations" Overlord says.

"Let's go meet our allies then" Price says.

"Gear up son the UN might want us to go to battle" MacMillan says.

 _UN bunker_

"I'd like to thank you all for being here today" Conners begins.

"No prob" Hesh whispers.

"I'd like to let you all know we've welcomed some of our best war heroes here Admiral Tommy Briggs, Commander David Mason, Director of Special Forces: MacMillan" Conners says.

"Thanks dick" Merrick whispers.

"Now I called you all here to band as one all of you have been in war for your country the SAS against the Ultranationalists, JSOC against Cordis Die and the Ghosts against the Federation" Conners explains.

"Thanks for the shout out" Price says.

"And now I bring you all together to help us fight a bigger threat, Russia has joined forces with Europe and Asia to create an army to begin another war. Now we weren't involved until they targeted the UN and then it became our problem I allow you all to gear up and get as many men as possible to join us in this fight" Conners explains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Battle

 _Greenland_

"Welcome to Greenland men! We got European forces taking a stronghold and our mission is to push them back before they move to close to our homes" Conners explains.

"Where do you get all this Intel Conners? Overlord isn't around" Price says.

"Our Intel provider Iron Crown" Conners says.

"Where do you come up with these names?" Hesh asks.

"We've asked the same thing but, we can't fight it we just listen to him" Buck explains.

"Let's focus on our mission here boys" Merrick says.

"Alright so here's the plan we split up into groups Price Ryder and I take the roof and take out the guards up top, Merrick, Hesh and Buck take the back door take them all by surprise Keegan and Mac you're our snipers cover us when it gets hot and move in if it gets too bad" Conners explains.

"Let's make it happen lads" MacMillan says.

Conners, Ryder and Price grapple onto the roof and take out the snipers.

"Ground team you're clear snipers are down" Price says on the radio.

"Copy that moving from the back" Buck replies.

Buck, Hesh and Merrick clear the room.

"Room clear moving up" Hesh says on the radio.

"We'll meet up with you in the next room keep it up everyone" Conners replies.

"Ryder place your charge here" Price says.

Ryder places the charge on the roof.

"Brace yourselves ropes on" Ryder says and detonates the charge.

The three grapple into the building and join Hesh, Merrick and Buck.

"Glad you could make it" Buck says.

"Glad to be here Buck" Conners says.

The six clear the room.

"There's only one way to make sure they can't move up" Ryder says.

"What're you thinking we should do Ryder?" Buck asks.

"Destroy this place make sure there's no vehicles left for them to move up" Ryder says.

"Mac, Keegan we're taking out the building meet us at the LZ" Hesh says.

"Copy see you guys there" MacMillan replies.

"Alright place the charges around the building" Hesh says.

Ryder, Hesh, Price and Buck place charges around the building and vehicles.

"Alright let's get outta here" Conners says.

The group take a jeep to the LZ and detonate the charges destroying the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Project Cobra

"Good job boys you took out the European strong hold in Greenland however, there's still jobs out there to handle, the Russians and Europeans have made a base in Alaska where they're designing a secret project your mission is to get inside and supply Intel of the project to us" Iron Crown explains.

"Alright boys we're moving to Alaska" Conners says.

"I was born there same as my father I stayed there til I was seven then I was kidnapped by Raul Menendez and stayed in America" Section says.

"We all have our back stories let's save them" Price says.

 _Alaska_

"Alright so we gotta get photos of this project so we're going stealthy" Buck explains.

"Hope your time in Alaska helps your Russian Section" Ryder says.

"Maybe" Section says.

"We got a group of snipers up high" Conners says.

"I count four on the roof" MacMillan says.

"One on the tower to the left" Keegan says.

"Three in front of the gate" Ryder says.

"On my count we all pick our targets" Price says.

"It's your call" Hesh says.

"Three.. two..one" Price says.

Ryder, MacMillan, Keegan, Price and Conners take out the guards.

"Clear move up" Merrick says.

The squad moves to the gate.

"kak dela tam?" a soldier asks on the radio.

"vse yasno zdes' prosto yeshche odin normal'nyy den" Keegan replies.

Ryder, Hesh and Keegan take Russian suits from the gate guards, the rest hide as a jeep rolls up.

"Razresheniye voyti vnutr'?" the driver asks.

"kodovoye chislo?" Keegan asks stabbing the driver.

Hesh and Ryder stab the passengers.

"Four suits" Section says.

Section, Price, Conners and Buck suit up.

"Alright the rest of you are playing captives" Ryder says.

The squad heads inside the gate.

"Alright we gotta get to the control room and cut the power to get past security" Price explains.

"We can hack it old man" Hesh says shutting the power down.

"Night vision on take out the guards and move up" Merrick orders.

The squad clear the area of the guards.

"Night vision off it's useless now" Section says.

"The lab is this way" Keegan says.

The squad move into the lab.

"Chto ty zdes' delayesh'?" a scientist asks.

"My zdes', chtoby fotografirovat', chtoby otpravit' nashim soyuznikam." Keegan explains.

" Khorosho prodolzhayte" the scientist says.

Ryder and Hesh take photos of the blueprints of the project and Ryder steals the file on the project.

"My gong do vysokoy trevogi, my nashli tela nashikh lyudey!" a soldier yells on the radio.

"Shit they found the bodies" Buck says.

"Pozhaluysta, ne pozvolyayte vragu dobrat'sya do menya!" the scientist pleeds.

"Prekrasno derzhites' tikho i v oblozhke, i vy vyydete zhivym." Keegan says.

"spasibo" the scientist says.

The squad escort the scientist to the safe zone.

"My nashli etogo cheloveka v yego ofise!" Keegan tells the guard.

"On budet v poryadke, teper' vstat' na kryshu i poluchit' podderzhku bekasa" the guard says.

The squad head up to the roof and grapple onto the ground.

"Ey, my poluchili ranenykh zdes', vragi idut cherez storonu zdaniya!" Keegan yells grabbing Section and helping him onto a jeep.

Ryder limps into a second jeep and the squad race to their chopper.

"We got the Intel let's get outta here!" Price yells.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Collectors

"The Intel is good so far but we need to verify it" Iron Crown says.

"What'll you have us do?" Conners asks.

"I'm sending you to Madagascar a doctor named Kirdan Illyich who worked with the Russians fled there before they declared war we told him we could save his life if he would verify the project" Iron Crown explians.

"Alright we're ready when you are" Section says.

 _Madagascar_

"Dr. Illyich we're with the UN we're here to secure you and take you to Iron Crown" Price explains.

"Then you must hurry who knows when the Russians will find out where I am and order an execution" Kirdan says.

"Yǒu yīshēng!" a Merc yells.

"Butch, Price, Mac escort Illyich to the LZ we'll hold off the Mercs" Ryder says.

"On it come on Kirdan" Butch says.

"Rěn zhù huǒ!" a Merc shouts.

"He said hold fire!" Keegan yells.

"What's going on?" Merrick asks.

"Zhǐhuī guān xiǎng hé nǐ shuōhuà." The Merc says.

"He says their commander wants to speak to us" Keegan says.

"Tell him we're ready to hear what he has to say" Section says.

"That's good because I was going to talk either way" the commander says.

"It's Dong Long I've read his file one hard motherfucker" Hesh whispers.

"All we want is a peace treaty we realize that the Russians have stolen are tech to create ballistic missiles and have no further use of us therefore we located Illyich because we knew you wanted to see him" Dong explains.

"Shit we're heading back to the HQ if you really wish to join us you can speak with our commander if not we WILL gun you down" Conners says.

"Deal" Dong says.

 _UN HQ_

"We have Kirdan" Conners says.

"Kirdan please follow me I'm a doctor too" a agent says.

"Alright" Kirdan says.

"The Mercs joined us they wish to speak with you" Ryder says.

"Dong Long" Iron Crown says.

"Iron Crown listen we can help you fight the AGD they stole tech from us and have no use for us and we let them have it we'll help you end this with all we know about the AGD leaders" Dong explains.

"Please let's talk in my office Dong" Iron Crown says leading Dong into his office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Initiation

Iron Crown, Dong, Conners, MacMillan, Merrick and Section meet with the Prime Minister.

"Sir the Intel has been verified the AGD are finishing the designing of ballistic missiles and are preparing the launch" Iron Crown explains.

"And who verified this Greg? Because you're in no position to verify it" the Prime minister says.

"No I'm not" Iron Crown replies.

"I worked with the AGD they stole our technology sir they're planning to use these missiles in the war" Dong explains.

"All we need is your permission to move into enemy territory and handle this sir" Section says.

"I can't just let all my men into Russia and have their asses kicked" the Prime minister says.

"In our defense sir I led a militia that battled the Russian Ultranationalist group and they executed Vladimir Makarov" MacMillan explains.

"Fine I'm calling it in but, if things go bad I'll pull you all back here and go to defcon 1 and let's hope we won't have to" the PM says leaving.

"Fair enough" Merrick says.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Strike

"I'm sending you guys into Germany from there you'll move into Russia taking out AGD personal on your way in" Iron Crown explains.

"And who are our targets?" Ryder asks.

"The first is Nikolai Murphy he's the head of AGD operations in Europe capture him and force him to tell you about the Russian leader" Iron Crown says.

"In the case that I never return it was nice working with you Greg" Merrick says.

"Good luck Merrick and to all of you and until you return I'll be contacting you when possible over the radio in Overlord's seat" Iron Crown says.

 _Germany_

"Welcome to Germany everyone" Section says.

"It's about time this war started going somewhere" Price says.

The squad moves through the streets and take out AGD soldiers.

"Where the heck are we going to find Murphy?" Merrick asks.

"Poland the soldier just said they're escorting Murphy through Poland we gotta move and fast" MacMillan says.

The squad hijack two barracks trucks and speed to Poland.

 _Poland._

"Alright let's find the squad escorting Murphy" Keegan says.

"Aye mate!" MacMillan shouts and stabs a guard and takes his radio.

"Good enough" Price says.

"Murphy is on the roof of the hotel let's move" MacMillan says.

The squad fight their way onto the hotel.

"Nikolai!" Ryder yells shooting the guard and grabbing Nikolai.

"We got you now you son of a bitch" Conners says.

"Where's the AGD leader Nikolai?" Butch asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nikolai says.

"Your boss!" Butch says punching Nikolai.

"What about him?" Nikolai asks.

"Where is he?!" Butch exclaims grabbing a brick and hitting Nikolai in the knees.

"Russia" Nikolai replies.

"Where in Russia? Tell us or I'll blow your fucking head off!"Section yells.

"The AGD camp! Reznikov's camp is in Moscow!" Nikolai shouts in pain.

"Great thanks for the help Nik" Price says shooting Nikolai in the throat.

"Shit Price nice work" Hesh says.

"Iron Crown this is Butch we got Intel on the leader" Butch says on the radio.

"Copy that Butch what do you got?" Iron Crown asks.

"The leader is Reznikov he's got a camp in Moscow" Butch says.

"Karzhov Reznikov? The world is in a shit ton of trouble if he's who I think he is" Iron Crown says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Operation Gold Hammer

"Wait a minute how do you know Karzhov Reznikov?" Ryder asks.

"It was about seven years ago I was a lieutenant general back then under command of General Ross " Iron Crown explains.

 _Ukraine 2033_

"The Ukraine is a war zone Carter follow me carefully unless you wanna get shot" Ross orders.

"On it Ross" Greg says.

"Falcon this is General Ross reporting back to base" Ross says on the radio.

"Go ahead Ross" Falcon replies.

"We got heavy activity in the area how do you think we should proceed?" Ross asks.

"If the area's too hot for the two of you to fight your way in then I suggest you take enemy uniforms and move quietly" Falcon says.

"Copy that Falcon" Ross replies.

"I see two tangos below us Ross" Greg says.

"Good eye mate let's get 'em" Ross says.

Greg and Ross jump onto the enemies below and silently kill them and put on their uniforms.

"Hide the bodies where we were in the grass so they're not easily seen" Ross says.

"On it" Greg says throwing the bodies up the hill and placing them in the grass.

"Alright mate let's go we gotta get to Serpent" Ross says.

Greg and Ross head inside the camp and speak to the guards.

"My dolzhny byt' na snayperskoy sluzhbe nad bossom." Ross says.

"Vstrecha proydet cherez pyat' minut, i vy luchshe poluchite svoi zadnitsy." a guard says.

"V teme." Ross says.

Greg and Ross head to a sniper point.

"Why don't we just stay at the point on the camp?" Greg asks.

"Because if we fuck up the Russians we'll fuck us up worse" Ross says.

"Good point" Greg says.

"I got eyes on Petrov" Ross says.

"Reznikov's still in the chopper never mind he's coming now" Greg says.

"Plan v dvizhenii Nikita, my prosto zhdem ot moyey komandy, chtoby vernut'sya s oborudovaniyem." Petrov says.

"Kogda my vyyezzhayem v Moskvu, ya khochu, chtoby u menya byla komanda bezopasnosti s tyazheloy broney i oruzhiyem." Nikita says.

"We'll have to take them out at the same time Greg on my call" Ross says.

"Copy" Greg says.

"Togda u vas budet samoye luchsheye s vami, nikto ne smozhet popast' na nash put', teper' uzhe slishkom pozdno my pobezhdayem." Petrov says.

"Now!" Ross yells.

Ross and Greg take the shot and take down the targets.

"Are they dead?" Greg asks.

"Yeah we got you got a clear shot to Serpents head I got Petrovs neck" Ross says.

"We gotta go Ross" Greg says.

Greg and Ross roll down the hill into the camp ground.

"Follow me and stick to the shadows" Ross orders.

"Do the Russians know?" Greg asks.

"We shot them right in front of all their guys they'll be searching for us now" Ross says.

"There's a squad heading this way act natural we still got Russian uniforms on" Greg says.

"My nuzhdayemsya v vas i vnutri, i v soprovozhdenii konvoirov!" a soldier orders.

"Da!" Ross says.

"What'd he say?" Greg whispers.

"We gotta handle the escorts and we'll get out" Ross says.

Greg and Ross enter a jeep and follow the rest of them.

"Shit if we try and escape they'll notice for sure" Greg says.

"Do you trust me?" Ross asks.

"I was stupid enough to go with you here I might as well trust you to get me out" Greg says.

"Hold on then" Ross says.

Ross follows the other jeeps then turns the jeep and flips it off the road.

"Damn Ross!" Greg says coughing.

"You alright Greg?" Ross asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Greg asks.

"Good enough lets move" Ross says.

Greg and Ross head through the ditch up to a hillside.

"Falcon this is Ross we took out the targets and our avoiding Russian guards we need our chopper here ASAP!" Ross yells.

"Your Evac is on it's way boys" Falcon replies.

"We'll be waiting at the LZ" Ross says.

Greg and Ross head through the hill and to the LZ.

"Mines get down!" Ross shouts shoving Greg onto the ground and throwing himself on him.

"Shit" Greg says.

"Come on mate we're almost there" Ross says.

"I see something Ross... sniper!" Greg yells dropping onto the ground.

"Shit!" Ross says falling.

Greg shoots the sniper and helps Ross up.

"He got me good in the leg Greg sorry mate but you'll have to carry me to the LZ" Ross says.

"Hang in there Ross" Greg says.

"Chopper's inbound you boys ready to get the fuck out?" the pilot asks.

"Fuck yeah" Greg says helping Ross into the chopper.

The gunner places Greg down.

"I need you to handle the gun while I help Ross" the gunner says.

Greg shoots down enemy choppers and jeeps.

"We're clear Carter" the pilot says.

"Good work" the gunner says.

"Rockets inbound!" the pilot yells.

"Use flares!" Greg shouts.

"We're hit! Brace yourselves come on work with me" the pilot says.

The chopper swerves and crashes into the side of a hill.

"Fuck!" the gunner shouts.

Greg awakens minutes later.

"Come on Greg" Ross says helping Greg up.

"the pilot and gunner are gone" Greg says.

"Yeah come on" Ross says.

Greg and Ross head inside a hut.

"Whoa we got some files here" Greg says.

"They're on Karzhov Reziknov" Ross says.

"Another Reziknov?" Greg asks.

"Yeah Nikita's brother I thought we caught him back in '29" Ross says.

"We need to collect as much as possible show it to Falcon" Greg says.

"Falcon this is Ross our chopper was taken down by the enemy any chance of getting another one?" Ross asks.

"We got a stealth chopper five minutes away from your position" Falcon replies.

"We'll be here" Ross says.

The stealth chopper drops ropes and the two grapple aboard the chopper.

"You boys look like shit let's get you home" the pilot says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Take Down

 _UN HQ 2033_

"Greg, Emmett welcome back glad you could come home" Falcon says.

"Dylan I need you to read these files" Ross says.

"On who?" Falcon asks.

"Karzhov Reziknov" Ross says.

"I thought we captured him four years ago that's how we got to Nikita" Falcon says.

"Then he escaped because he was in the Ukraine working with Nikita" Ross says.

"Shit then it's not over yet" Falcon says.

"I'm ready to go just give the word Falcon" Greg says.

"No I can't risk sending you two in again I'm sending the demo team in to finish the job and bomb the fuck out of their camps" Falcon explains.

"Be sure that you get Karzhov" Greg says.

 _Present_

"So did they kill him?" Ryder asks.

"Apparently not but now I'm in charge and I say you gotta end this" Iron Crown says.

"Alright we'll move into Moscow and take him out for sure this time" Conners says.

"I warn you back in 2029 when we caught him we had a whole squad of thirty men sent to capture him when we did get to him there was only eight of us left" Iron Crown explains.

"A lot of us may die when we get to Moscow but in the end Reziknov dies too" Butch says.

"Good luck" Iron Crown says.

 _Moscow_

"A squad of thirty men sent in to Kazan to capture Karzhov and only eight made it out alive with him twenty two men were killed" Merrick says.

"Yeah we can do math Merrick" Section says.

"There's ten of us we'd be lucky to all make it out alive" Hesh says.

"I went in with my partner Soap to take out General Shepard after a good battle we both made it out alive I have high hopes that we'll be fine" Price says.

"There's ten of us and a hundred of them we should move in stealthy and take him out that way" Keegan says.

"Good call we need enemy uniforms" MacMillan says.

"Not a problem" Dong says.

"Dong" Keegan says.

"I told you I'd help you and I meant it" Dong says placing a box on the ground.

The squad put on Russian uniforms and head inside the camp.

"We gotta find Reziknov" Ryder says.

"My dolzhny zashchitit' Reziknova, gde on?" Keegan asks.

"Da, vy, rebyata, opazdyvayete, on gotovitsya uyti, teper' on na kryshe, ozhidaya svoyego vertoleta." a soldier says.

"He's on the roof" Keegan whispers.

The squad head to the roof.

"The UN are still after me? They've been after me for over a decade and still haven't been able to capture me they'll loose" Karzhov says.

"V posledneye vremya OON videli v Germanii." Keegan says.

"I'll be gone long before they get here" Karzhov says.

The chopper lands on the helipad.

"I'll see you boys soon" Karzhov says entering the chopper.

"Shoot it" Conners says shooting the chopper.

A grenade drops from the chopper and lands on the roof and explodes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Precision

Ryder awakens alone outside the camp.

"This is Ryder reporting in" Ryder says on the radio and hears static "radios must've been jammed" Ryder says to himself.

Ryder heads toward the camp searching for the others and hides when he sees a group of AGD soliders run past him.

 _"Wait a minute I'm still wearing their uniform they'll think I'm one of them but I can't speak Russian."_

Ryder continues through the base _"if I run into them I'll just try and remember some Russian I was taught and work with it"_ Ryder thinks to himself and continues through the camp.

"I think it sucks that we all have to speak Russian even us Europeans and we barley know any Russian" a guard says.

"I know it does suck" another says.

"Kto dal vam razresheniye govorit' po-angliyski?" a soldier asks.

"Nikto ne ser, no my ne mozhem govorit' po-russki, chto yevropeytsy nikogda ne izuchayut russkiy yazyk, potomu chto my v osnovnom govorim po-angliyski i po-frantsuzski." The guard says.

"Derzhis' na strazhe, Karzhovu udalos' prosto sbezhat'." the solider says leaving.

"Fuck that I ain't speaking Russian" the second guard says.

"Hey guys! I was on the roof with some Russians when Karzhov took off and dropped the grenade my commanding officer is gone" Ryder explains.

"Shit man stick with us what's your name bro?" the first guard asks.

"Marco" Ryder says.

"I'm Louis this is my partner and good friend Claudio we're on guard they expect us to speak Russian but we say fuck it" the first guard says.

"Should I stand guard with you?" Ryder asks.

"We're not really on guard we're just trying to make it look that way" Claudio says.

"If it were up to us we wouldn't be here we'd be far away from this war" Louis says.

"We were going to immigrate into North America but when we got on the boat Javier Steiner the head of the militia stopped the boat and told us to join the military or work as slaves" Claudio explains.

"Oh I thought of immigrating but I never got around to it not before Steiner ordered most men to join the military I thought I was serving my country but, to be honest we're just tearing the world up" Ryder says.

"That's the truth" Louis says.

"None of us belong here and the UN is here now they attacked Karzhov" Ryder explains.

"We know" Claudio says.

"What if we don't stay here do you boys want to die here trying to help the enemy or do you want to help the UN take down the AGD?" Ryder asks.

"Well you got a good point" Louis says.

"How will we ever get to the UN? The radios are down we can't contact anyone" Claudio explains.

"Listen I lied I'm not European and my name's not Marco my name's Ryder and I work with the UN but, I got separated from them when we tried to take Karzhov down. Call me Marco until we get back to my squad we'll get you guys outta here" Ryder explains.

"Alright man what's the plan?" Louis asks.

"Do you guys no where the radio tower is?" Ryder asks.

"It's over there guarded by six men three on top and three inside" Claudio explains.

"Alright we're gonna take it we gotta move quietly and turn the radios back on so I can locate my squad" Ryder explains.

"We can get you inside but they'd never let us turn the radios on" Claudio says.

"Can any of you use a sniper?" Ryder asks.

"Yeah I was on sniper support before we moved here" Louis says.

"Great Louis I need you to get to a vantage point and take out the guards on top of the tower so Claudio and I can get inside and turn the radios on" Ryder explains.

"On it" Louis says taking a sniper and leaving.

"We gotta get inside and take out the three guards" Claudio says.

"You think wisely" Ryder says.

Louis takes down the guards on the tower and Claudio and Ryder move in.

"Ready?" Ryder asks.

"Lets do it" Claudio says.

The two enter and close the door.

"Can we help you two?" a guard asks.

Ryder and Claudio silently kill the guards and turn the radios on.

"Alright now you can call your squad" Louis says.

"Butch this is Ryder come in" Ryder says on the radio.

"Hear you loud and clear Ryder we thought you were KIA" Butch replies.

"Doesn't surprise me listen I'm at the radio tower I need to meet up with you I got allies with me" Ryder explains.

"Allies? Ryder everyone's here except Merrick" Butch says.

"Just trust me Butch" Ryder says.

"Alright meet us at the LZ then we'll call in the chopper" Butch says.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Cerbeus

Ryder leads Claudio and Louis to the LZ.

"There you are and who are the allies?" Hesh asks.

"Louis and Claudio they're European but can help us get to Karzhov" Ryder explains.

The chopper lands and the squad enter.

"What happened to Merrick?" Ryder asks.

"He bled out he got injured badly by the explosion medivac couldn't make it and he told us just to leave him and ran off" Keegan explains.

"Shit" Ryder says.

"Let's focus on getting to Karzhov" Price says.

"And what about Javier he's just as nuts as Karzhov is maybe worse" Claudio says.

"Who?" Conners asks.

"The European leader: Javier Steiner, he's Karzhovs number two" Louis says.

"Iron Crown this is Conners we need Intel on Javier Steiner" Conners says on the radio.

"Javier Steiner? Never heard of him" Iron Crown replies.

"We need Intel on him ASAP he's the European leader and he's Karzhovs number two if anyone's gonna try and stop us from getting to Karzhov it's him" Conners says.

"Javier Steiner yes became the European leader in '38 he's been working with the AGD since the start of the war and he's wanted in the UK" Iron Crown explains.

"Can we get his location?" Price asks.

"He's off the radar I'll tell you if we find anything but your main target is Reziknov" Iron Crown says.

"We lost him Greg he got away just when we got to him" MacMillan says.

"Shit hold on... got him he's heading to another camp in Moscow I'm sending you his location Roger" Iron Crown says.

"Good we'll be ready" Conners replies.

"Where is he Roger?" Price asks.

"Another camp he's made and it's gonna get stormed" Conners replies.

 _Reziknovs camp._

"Alright on stealth is needed Karzhov knows we're here he wants to be like his brother let's put him in his place" Butch says.

"Let's do this" Hesh says.

The squad begin the raid.

"It all ends here" Price says.

The squad fight their way through the camp.

"These fuckers are putting up one hell of a fight" MacMillan says.

"Grenade get down!" Price yells jumping on the grenade.

"Price!" Hesh yells.

"He's gone he risked his life to save us from death and so we could get to Karzhov now we gotta go" Conners says.

"All agents be advised the UN are coming to kill me I'd like you to ensure you kill all of them" Karzhov says on the radio.

AGD soldiers send a Escort Drone on the camp.

"Fuckers got a drone" Keegan says.

"We gotta take it down" MacMillan says.

"No we're gonna take it!" Louis says running onto the roof.

"Louis!" Claudio yells.

"Come on we gotta go Claudio" Ryder says.

"I'm going with Louis" Hesh says chasing Louis.

The squad pin Karzhov.

"It took you long enough to get to me eleven years such a good time, you see back in 2030 my brother made a living he used tech made by our savior Menendez he sold tech and got enough money to build a army three years later a execution is ordered on him. UN soldiers killed my brother and his number two and I swore that no one would ever ruin his future so I took command and now you loose." Karzhov explains and shoots Conners.

"Fuck!" Conners yells shooting Karzhov.

Karzhov drops a flash bang and flees.

"We gotta stop him!" Ryder yells.

"First we gotta get Conners to the medic" Butch orders.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Time's Up

"Claudio, Section you're going with Ryder to get Reziknov the rest of you help me get Conners to safety" Butch orders leaving with Conners.

"He really wants to save Roger" Section says.

"This is where this should all end" Ryder says.

Claudio, Ryder and Section chase Karzhov.

"You still chase me?" Karzhov asks.

"It's over" Claudio says.

"For you" Karzhov says punching Section.

"No where to go" Ryder says punching Karzhov.

"Who will you be helping if I die?" Karzhov asks.

"Everyone" Ryder says he forces Karzhov through the building and then stabs him to death.

"You did it Ryder" Claudio says.

"Yeah I did come on Section we'll get you out of here" Ryder says.

Claudio and Ryder help Section out of the building and to the rest of the squad.

"The closest chopper to us is in Germany" Butch says.

"How's Roger?" Claudio asks.

"I'm fine just needed to get patched up give me some time and I'll be able to get back in action" Conners says.

"He's dead Butch, Karzhov's dead" Section says.

"We'll be here for a while" MacMillan says.

"No we won't" Louis says landing the escort drone.

"You never told us you could fly a chopper Louis" Ryder says.

"I was taught when I first joined the military just in case" Louis says.

"Come on we're leaving this place" Hesh says.

The squad enter the escort drone and take off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Home Bound

 _UN HQ, 2 weeks after the death of Karzhov Reziknov._

"I'd like to introduce the heroes of the war: General Roger Conners, Colonel Ken Peters, Captain Packie Floyd, Commander David Mason, Lieutenant- general David Walker, second lieutenant Keegan Russ and Brigadier General MacMillan" Iron Crown says.

The audience claps and cheers as the seven soldiers stand behind Iron Crown.

"Now I'd like to invite the head of this squad and my former general: Carter Ross" Iron Crown says.

"Thanks Greg" Ross says taking the mic.

"These soldiers did as Greg and I couldn't, they were able to execute Reziknov and end the AGD organization" Ross explains.

The audience applauds the group again.

"And for this they are being rewarded new ranks and you are all rewarded with freedom you all get with these soldiers on the job" Ross explains.

 _A month later_

"Everything that went down a month ago is over and now it seems like nothing ever happened" Conners says.

"The AGD has been taken down the Russian president: Andrei Popov declared the end of the AGD and that the war is over" Ryder says.

"Well captain that war went on for eleven years one hell of a war" Butch says.

"Well Ken it didn't last the full eleven years it technically began in '33 so it only lasted seven years the capture of Karzhov was just a security thing" Conners explains.

"Conners, Ryder, Peters on me" MacMillan says.

"What's going on?" Butch asks.

"Iron Crown wants us one last thing" MacMillan says.

The four meet up with Iron Crown.

"I brought you all back because of Javier Steiner the head of the European militia since the death of Reziknov, Steiner has been trying to take control of the Russian military but has failed we need to bring him in before he cause too much trouble" Iron Crown explains.

"Alright everyone ready for one last mission?" Hesh asks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Last Run

 _Javier's compound, London._

"This is the end of the war for sure" Conners says.

The squad fight their way through the compound.

"Where's Javier?" Hesh asks.

"I found him" Claudio says.

Claudio forces Javier through the window and onto the ground in front of the squad.

"Gotcha now you little rat" Ryder says.

 _UN HQ_

"Bring him here" Iron Crown orders.

Ryder and Claudio pull Javier in front of Iron Crown.

"We've been looking for you Javier you hid well but we found you and your game's are over, get him out of here" Iron Crown says.

Claudio and Ryder take Javier to a prison cell.

"So this is what I earn from my own soldier?" Javier asks.

"You deserve a lot worse than this" Claudio says throwing Javier into the cell and locking it.

"It's over now" Butch says.

"Yep" Ryder says.

 _2 weeks later_

"We now speak with Russian and European leaders about the aftermath of the war" a reporter says.

"Fuck off" Javier says smashing the TV until it shuts off.

"You're one crazy asshole" a guard says.

"Keep quiet" a second guard says.

Javier sits on his bed and thinks.

"We got a problem in the bridge" Keegan says.

"We can't leave the prisoners" the guard says.

"One of you has to come with me" Keegan pleeds.

"Fine" The second guard says and leaves with Keegan.

The lights begin to flicker and then shut off.

"What the fuck are they doing up there?" the guard asks turning on his flashlight.

Javier opens his cell and tackles the guard taking his pistol.

 _The bridge._

"What's going on?" the guard asks.

"We're under attack enemies have three UAV's, two AGR's and a drone swarm" Iron Crown explains.

"Get the air defenses online and get everyone in position ready to strike this base ain't falling" Ryder orders.

"We still gotta watch the prisoners" the guard says.

"Who's with them?" Butch asks.

"Frank" the guard says.

"He'll be fine for now we'll send someone down" Iron Crown says.

Keegan, Butch, Ryder and the guard head outside with the rest of the squad.

Javier heads to the bridge killing anyone in his way.

"Stand down now!" Iron Crown yells.

"You stand down" Javier says shooting at Iron Crown.

"You're out" Iron Crown says shooting Javier in the waist.

Javier tackles Iron Crown and knocks him out.

"My men are here for me" Javier says.

"Yeah well they're about to get a nice welcome" Ryder says.

"You again?" Javier asks.

"Sorry Javier can't trust you anymore we should've killed you" Ryder says.

Javier tackles Ryder, Ryder fights back and throws him into a wall.

"Big mistake" Javier says jumping onto a chopper.

"Oh no you made the mistake" Ryder says.

Anti air missiles strike the side of the chopper and it explodes.

"You were a crazed idiot to the end" Ryder says.

"Now it's really over" Butch says.


End file.
